codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor's Fall (placeholder)
''This short fan-fiction is centered around the Russian invasion of Paris.'' Chapter 1-Rolling In Lt. Borris held his AKM loosley. Him and his squad were rolling through the tight streets of Paris on a T90. He checked his scanner for chemical activity. "Keep your masks on." He said to his squad. They nodded and checked their weapons. Borris looked around himself. A BTR was waiting behind them for them to move up. The tank continued through the streets which were swarming with gas. Dmitri, Borris's second in comand tapped him on the shoulder. "When will we be meeting up with Team 2?" He asked his captain. Borris lay his his rifle down on his knees . He took out a cigar and lit it with his lighter. "We have time." He said as he blew smoke from the cigar. Dmitri looked concerned, he held his AS VAL at the ready. "Do not let your guard down." He mumbled as the smoke drifted in with the gas on the streets and produced a olive-like colour. The 2 veichles took a turn in the streets, and the cannon of the BTR, knocking off the wall of a house, was swarmed in debri. A rock fell on Dmitri's legs and he cried in pain. Borris had vaulted unto the hull of the tank just in time as another rock, larger than the one on Dmitri's legs, had fell on the spot he was sitting on. "MEDYCZNY!" Borris shouted at the squad in the BTR, meaning 'Medic'. Minutes later a medic had jumped from the BTR and had begun bandaging Dmitri's leg. "You are not quick enough." Borris said grimly "You are too alert, too ready for happenings not inbound." He jumped from the tank and began excamaning the fallen rocks which were now blocking the way. "We must find another way around." He said when all the unit had been gathered. "Dmitri, can you fight?." He asked Dmitri who was leaning against the T90, his legs scarred deeply. "For the Motherland." He begun "Anything." He grabbed his smg and cocked the bolt. Borris nodded and led the unit into a unharmed building. Chapter 2-Through the Gap The sniper of the team, Krinkov, set up position on the roof. They could hear activity up ahead of them and knew the GIGN were coming close. Dmitri stumbled through the house following Borris. They were looking for a way through whilst the rest of the unit were on guard. The T90 and the BTR were still outside. They had taken all supplies from the 2 veichles and left them there incase they came to need. All the weapons were on the 3rd story of the building, AKMs, AKS-74s, AN-94s, AS VALs, Dragunovs and many others lay on the floor. Borris and Dmitri were now searching a cellar for any way out but were unsuccessful. They returned to the 2nd story where most of the unit were waiting. They were loading their rifles at a table. "When will we continue fowards? Team 2 is waiting." Sgt. Lestov asked as he attached an additional rail unto his AN-94. Borris considered this. He beckoned the unit up the stairs and ordered them to stock up on weaponry. They took pistols and smgs and strapped them over their back. The took some extra mags, and the demolitions expert, Gavlik, took a Saiga-12. One by one they went upstairs to Krinkov. "Have you seen anything?" Lestov asked him. "Once. I saw a GIGN soldier running through a building about 20 metres away. He was too quick and I did'nt want to blow our position." Krinkov responded. Lestov nodded and consulted Borris. "What should we do sir?" He asked. Borris looked around at the soldiers. He could not see their faces as they were covered in gas masks, but he knew that below the masks lay grim, strained faces. Borris adressed the soldiers. "Their is no silent way out." He said, "We must push foward. Forget Team 2. When the lines of the enemy are broken they too will come and fight. Do this for Russia." He stopped. "Do this for Makarov. Do this for freedom!" He raised his rifle into the air and began randomly shooting. He vaulted off the roof of the building and landed in a dustbin. The rest of the unit quickly followed, shouting words in Russian. When they were all gathered they took position. They could hear gunfire up ahead. "The enemy is converging on our position!" He shouted to his squad over the sound of the fire. "Do not move!" The fire got louder, smoke pushed out into the streets. The gas seemed to rise, its toxic scent could be smelled even through the masks. Gavlik coughed several times, he cowered to the ground. Borris ran to him. He lifted his head up and dragged him into the building. He replaced his mask with a new one and pushed him back into position. A GIGN soldier ran from a building into the cloud of gas. Instantly the soldiers began fireing. The sound was horrible to listen to, 16 guns all fireing at the same time. The soldier fell and all was silent. Borris knew that the other GIGN now knew that they were there. "Snami gor." Chapter 3-Lighting Strike Dmitri raised from his crouching position. He hopped through the street and stopped at the entrance to an allyway. "Get back!" Borris shouted to him. Dmitri turned to Borris. "We will strike the enemy first." He said. Before Borris could respond a bullet went flying past Dmitri's head and hit the stone wall. The sound of the shot echoed through the air. Dmitri was on the ground, the back of his head was laden with shrapnel. He pushed himself up with the stock of his gun. The stock folded and he fell back down. Blood spilled from his head and fell through the street. Borris walked foward slowly and excamined Dmitri's head. A deep dent was seen at the back of it, parts of his skull were visible. He was almost dead. Dmitri grabbed unto Borris's hand. "Finish me now." He mumbled. Borris took Dmitri's pistol from his holster, he pressed it to his head. Before he could press the trigger another bullet whized through the air and hit Dmitri's stomach, finishing him off. Borris had rolled away from the bullet as it was heading for him. When he had took position again he raised his AKM and shot 4 bullets into the head of the over looking sniper. The sniper fell from the balcony and hit the bottom of the street. Borris shot another 5 bullets into the soldier before turning to the rest of the unit. "Let us go." He ordered. The unit shouted their approval. They raised from their crouching position and spread through the allyways and up the street. A squad of GIGN soldiers ran out to the balcony's and began shooting at them. Lestov raised his AN-94 and began shooting in bursts. The dead soldiers fell to the bottom of the street. Minutes later another 10 soldiers came running out, armed with MP5s and G36Cs. Krinkov, who was at the back of the street began picking the soldiers off. One by one they fell to the ground, blood spilling from their heads. A grenade rolled into the streets from one of the allys, it blew up in the middle of 2 friendly soldiers, killing both of them. Despite the loss, the unit kept fighting. Borris reloaded his AKM after killing another soldier. They gathered together again by the one of the allyways. After reloading their guns they continued on. They passed down the alley and into a large courtyard with a fountain in the centre. The water was a toxic green and had obviously been affected by the gas. Gavlik raised his shotgun. They ran foward and looked through an opening to see a group of GIGN soldiers reloading their guns. Borris rasied 3 fingers, then dropped one, and then another, and then; Gunfire rang out through the streets. Gavlik's shotgun was tearing apart the enemy soldiers. Lestov ran foward and took a GIGN soldier down with his knife. The rest of them had no time to protect their teamate. The fireing stopped. All the soldiers were dead, the street their bodies lay in was littered with blood and disembodied limbs. Borris led the soldiers foward. They had left the labarinth of streets and were now standing by a river. The Effeil Tower could be seen over the river. Suddenly a shot rang out through the air. A bullet hit Gavlik in the head. He fell and tumbled into the river which was then mixed with blood. Krinkov quickly raised his rifle and pressed his eye to the scope. Several dark figures could be seen untop of a building. On the building The sniper was reloading, he entered the mag into his rifle and cocked the bolt. He raised his eye to the scope and looked for his next target. A bullet flew into the scope and hit his eye. He dropped his rifle revealing a dark, bloodied socket to his squad. Goo-like liquid was pouring down his face, quickly followed by blood. The sniper screamed. He fell on his knees and pressed his pistol to his forehead. With one shot he was dead. Krinkov took his eye away from the scope. He was horrified at what he'd done. "Good shot." Borris said to him. Krinkov turned to Borris. It was the first time he had killed a soldier of his own accord. Anger rose inside of him. At both himself and Borris. He reached for his grenade. His hand was on the pin. Lestov saw it. He snatched the grenade from Krinkov's hand and through it into the river. It exploded. They raised their rifles again and began shooting the building beyond the river. Borris picked up Gavliks RPG which had fallen off his back before he could fall into the river. He loaded it and aimed for the bottom of the building. He closed his right eye and scoured the area. Smoke rised from the building. It was blocking his view. Borris moved slowly to the right and readjusted his aim. He put his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Suddenly a bang rang out through the air. Borris was temporarily stunned by the sound. He randomly pressed the trigger on the RPG and sent a rocket heading towards the building. He heard a crash beyond the river which was blocked out by another explosion, this one, only metres to the left of him. Shouts were heard from his squad, both in shock and in pain. When the smoke had cleared 3 soldiers were seen on the ground, 2 of them missing limbs. The injured soldiers coughed back crys, they reached for their weapons. Gunfire was heard from what was left of the building. It was heading towards them. Bullets were seen hitting the ground. Borris backed away from it but could not stop a group of bullets hitting one of his soldiers in the stomach. He raised his AKM and realised that the fire was now coming from a group of inflatable boats heading towards them. He fired at the side of the first boat and saw it flip over, sending its occupants into the water. The other boats rushed foward. The water skipped at their sides and the fire continued. Lestov was backing away. He beckoned the other soldiers back with him and turned from his fireing position into a run. "Hold your positions!" Borris shouted at the retreating soldiers. It was no use. They kept running, only turning to shoot a few more bullets at the boats. Borris lost hope. He let his rifle fall to his side on its sling and picked the RPG up again. Loading a rocket, he aimed for the boats. This was his last chance. The boats were metres from the bank and the guns were still fireing. The launcher slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. As he reached for it, a stinging pain hit him in the chest. He clasped his left hand to the wound and felt blood trickling down his body. As he fell, he picked the launcher up. A helicopter was circling over him. A gunner was realoading his weapon in it. 2 rockets fired from the helicopter and hit a group of buildings behind Borris. Screams hit him. He knew that most, if not all, of his unit was dead. With one hand he aimed his launcher at the heli. The gunner aimed his rifle at Borris and shot 4 bullets into his chest. Borris cried in pain. And with that cry he pulled the trigger on the RPG. As if in slow motion, a rocket hit the nose of the helicopter. It spiraled out of control, smoke rising from its side. And in the last moments of Borris's life it hit the water, and a BTR smashed out from a street behind him, launching rockets at the boats. Team 2 had finnaly arrived. The famous Effeil Tower could still be seen in the distance, hanging over the battlefield, untouched by danger. For now. The loss that followed Borris did not see. For him it was a victory, but not for his allies. Later on in the battle his bodied was obliterated by an explosion. Only his rifle remained, the rifle that helped him through the battle, the rifle of the unrecognised heroes, the rifle of Russia.